Definitivamente, no fue lo mismo
by S.K.atsura
Summary: Ganador 3er pto Festival literario Sasunaru 2011. –Ni se te ocurra hacer algo extraño, bastardo. –Ya quisieras, estúpido. Si, definitivamente a ninguno de los dos le agradaba esa situación.
1. Chapter 1

Festival literario sasunaru 2011 =9

Colaborando con esta fantastica propuesta! Aqui mi pequeño aporte, en un principio habia pensado hacer un one-shot, pero la idea original muto a esto asi que sera un long-shot.

**Pareja:** Sasunaru

**Genero**: Drama, romantico, humor, shonen-ai, etc

**Discleimer:** Naruto, como todo el mundo lo sabe, no me pertenece, si no que es de Sasuke; y Kishimoto el grandioso creador de este universo al cual nosotras yaoisamos mas de lo que ya lo hizo el propio autor xD

* * *

><p>I. Encuentro inesperado<p>

.

.

.

Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas podían dar. Solo faltaban 2 cuadras, dos cuadras que le separaban del paradero del último tren que saldría. Si no lo tomaba, sería un largo camino en taxi, el cual tendría que pagar con dinero salido de su bolsillo, lo cual no se podía permitir que volviera a suceder. Bajo las escaleras de la estación subterránea saltando los escalones de 3 en 3, pero ni así logro llegar antes de que las puertas dobles se cerraran anunciando que había perdido.

Ese definitivamente no había sido su día. Porque no podía ser solo mala suerte el que el despertador no sonara en la mañana, acarreando que llegara con 20 minutos de retraso a la clase de Kakashi_-sensei_; tampoco que justamente ese día su vago profesor decidiera aparecerse a la hora correcta y no después de una hora; y mucho menos el que justo al llegar a principio de la cola del almuerzo se acabara el ramen, con lo que se tuvo que conformar con una manzana y agua mineral. Había sido el almuerzo más triste de toda su vida universitaria y ni siquiera el comentario sobre lo saludable que era, dicho por Sakura, le levanto el ánimo.

En conclusión, el mundo le odiaba.

Camino lentamente de regreso a la salida, arrastrando los pies con desgano. Consulto la hora en el celular, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. El viaje en taxi sí que dejaría su billetera en una horrible crisis financiera de la cual no saldría hasta que recibiera su paga, del trabajo a medio tiempo que tenia, a fin de mes.

Distraído como solo podía ser él, termino chocando con alguien a la salida del subterráneo. El golpe no fue muy fuerte, pero logro sacarlo de balance. Y casi habría terminado en el suelo si la otra persona no le hubiera sostenido del brazo.

–Ugh… –soltó un leve quejido por la fuerza del agarre.

–Ten más cuidado, niño –las palabras, obviamente dirigido a él, fueron pronunciadas con tono de molestia y superioridad que no le gusto para nada.

–No soy ningún niño, imb-… –iba a contestarle unas cuantas cosas no muy agradables a ese extraño que se creía mucho, cuando noto con quien había chocado.

Se quedo paralizado de la impresión, sin poder emitir ninguna palabra más, tratando de que su cerebro procesara el hecho de que el mundo no era tan grande y vasto como le habían enseñado en la escuela primaria. Porque de los 377.835 km² que poseía Japón de extensión, era imposible que justamente se encontrara con su primer amor, con el cual termino-abandono luego de una serie de circunstancias que no tenía sentido recordar en ese momento, al chocar con alguien en medio de la calle.

Porque definitivamente el haberse encontrado, luego de tantos años, con Uchiha Sasuke, sin ninguna persona de confianza cerca que pudiera fungir como testigo de un posible intento de asesinato contra su persona y de la que tuviera la constancia que no aceptara sobornos de ningún tipo por su silencio, no era nada bueno.

Solo habían pasado segundo desde su repentino mutismo, cuando logro sobreponerse a la fuerte impresión. Se soltó del agarre del otro –por que aun no lo hacía– y desvió la mirada rápidamente, evitando cualquier contacto visual.

–Lo lamento… –inclino un poco la cabeza, para luego emprender una huida que habría sido perfecta de no haber oído lo dicho por la otra persona.

–Sigues siendo un _dobe_, Naruto.

Estuvo tentado a voltear, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente abrió la puerta de uno de los muchos taxis estacionados al lado de la acera, se subió y cerró la puerta rápidamente al mismo tiempo que le decía el lugar de destino al conductor.

Se paso las manos por el rostro, tratando de normalizar su respiración y los latidos frenéticos de su corazón. Tomo de nuevo su celular, pero estaba vez no tenía ningún interés en la hora. Abrió muchas carpetas dentro de otras carpetas, buscando un archivo en especial. Algo que a pesar de los años y la estupidez que sabía que cometía al guardarlo, no había podido borrarlo. Presiono aceptar cuando le encontró y en la pantalla táctil de su móvil apareció una simple fotografía.

Se vio a sí mismo con 15 años, su cabello rubio igual de alborotado como siempre, sus ojos azules y su gran sonrisa mostraban lo alegre que se encontraba. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela media, o lo que se suponía que debía ser, puesto que no llevaba la chaqueta y la camisa la tenía remangada hasta los codos. Sonrió ante las memorias que esa imagen suya traía a su mente, todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en el colegio junto a sus amigos eran algo que valoraba mucho.

La sonrisa no le duro mucho al volver a ver a la persona quien en la fotografía abrazaba por la espalda. Otro chico, un poco mayor que él, de cabellos oscuros y mirada carbón, sonreía a la cámara de forma altiva, aumentando con ese gesto lo atractivo que era. El Uchiha Sasuke de 17 años, le devolvía al presente al recordarle la razón de porque estaba observando esa imagen.

–Y tú sigues siendo el mismo _teme_ de siempre.

Cerró todas las carpetas abiertas, regresando a la pantalla inicial. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de distraerse un poco y olvidar todo lo acontecido ese día, en especial el encuentro de hace unos minutos. El vibrar del su celular le hizo regresar su vista a aparato, comprobando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_"No estamos en casa, espero que tengas tus llaves"_

Al parecer sus padres habían salido. No habría ningún problema con eso de no haberse olvidado las benditas llaves en el casillero de la universidad.

Como había dicho, el mundo lo odiaba.

.

Se acomodo los lentes de lectura, sin apartar ni un segundo su oscura mirada de los papeles del balance de gastos pronosticado para ese mes. Sí, su mirada estaba fija en los números escritos en esos papeles, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. En otra persona, especialmente.

Dejo de lado las hojas –era inútil seguir con esto si llevaba casi una hora completa en la misma página, sin avanzar nada–, concentrándose en la imagen que había en la pantalla de su portátil. Él, de 17 años siendo abrazado por la espalda, por un rubio de 15. La única fotografía que conservaba del tiempo que curso el instituto medio. La única foto que se había negado a borrar.

– ¿Porque a pesar de todo lo que paso, aun no logro olvidarte, Naruto…?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio? Ojala haya sido de su agrado =) Mientras la historia avance entenderan el titulo del fic, porque ahora mismo creo que no tiene mucho que ver. Esta historia no sera como mis anteriores escritos, quieor variar un poco en el genero, asi que no esperen que sea impresionante la trama; principalmente se basa en algo que me disgusta mucho en los fics que ultimamente me encuentro.<p>

Bueno, gracias por leer y espero que comenten que les parecio este raro comienzo ^^

Cuidense y hasta la proxima actualización (con la cual espero no demorarme mucho)


	2. Chapter 2

... Hay alguien ahi? n.n

Hola!

Capitulo dedicado a: **Kami Uchiha, Michi Roll, Kaoryciel94, Foli, Susana Mode, Jennita, Sayo Rio, Narutteba, OOKatari-Hikari-chanOO y FeelLikeSuperhuman. Y a todas esas personas que no dejaron review, pero leyeron esta historia =)**

* * *

><p>II. Tres miradas, un solo punto<p>

.

.

.

Su celular no había dejado de sonar desde su llegada a Japón, hace solo un par de días. Al parecer a su padre no le había hecho ninguna gracia su escapada de Estados Unidos para regresar al país donde nació.

Para lo que le valía su opinión sobre sus acciones, pensó Itachi. Debía bastarle saber que se haría cargo de la sede principal de la compañía, en Tokio.

El celular volvió a sonar, y estuvo realmente tentado a tirarlo por la ventana abierta de su oficina –el daño que le produciría a su teléfono móvil el caer desde el piso 15 debía ser suficiente para dejarlo incomunicado por lo que restaba del día y el siguiente, o hasta que le obligaran a comprar otro teléfono.

El sonido se detuvo, para luego retornar segundos después con el aviso de un mensaje entrante. Lo ignoro, prosiguiendo con su trabajo.

Se acomodo los lentes de lectura correctamente, y se aparto algunos mechones de su cabello negro –el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros y amarraba en una coleta baja– del rostro. Solo había pasado un par de semanas desde que su mano derecha, Kisame Hoshikagi, y encargado de la sede en Tokio había tomado vacaciones; y de no ser por la oportuna llegada de Nagato a la empresa hace solo 4 dias, se abría encontrado a su llegada con un caos completo.

Su secretaria, una joven pelirroja de lentes y con un corte de cabello bastante "original", y a la cual no había tenido la delicadeza de prestarle la suficiente atención cuando se presento para recordar su nombre, aun no regresaba de su hora de almuerzo. Si su memoria no le fallaba –que no lo hacía–, recordaba haberla visto alguna vez en la oficina de su padre, muy apurada por abrocharse correctamente la blusa, hace unos meses. Su padre nunca había sido muy discreto en lo que respecta a sus deslices con las secretarias, por lo menos no con sus hijos; porque ante la sociedad, él era un perfecto padre y esposo.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados por el corredor que antecedía a su oficina, y el siguiente azote de la puerta al ser cerrada con demasiada fuerza, le dio a conocer la identidad de su visitante. Después de todo era cuestión de tiempo el que se presentara; y le estaba esperando.

–Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso, estúpido hermano menor –hablo, sin siquiera levantar la vista de sus papeles.

–Y cuantas malditas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mis asuntos, Itachi– le contesto Sasuke, con todo el mal humor que se cargaba desde el día anterior– No necesito una maldita niñera, y madre ya lo sabe.

Itachi dejo los papeles a un lado, ya después podía seguir fingiendo que le interesaban las quejas del departamento de programación; después de todo, era su hora de almuerzo la que estaba sacrificando para poder avanzar más rápido con todo el trabajo pendiente. Fijo su mirada carbón en Sasuke. Su lindo y tonto hermano menor Sasuke. Lindo en palabras de su propia madre, tonto en las suyas. Hacía meses que no le veía en persona, y debía admitir que seguía teniendo el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre.

–Se perfectamente que no necesitas una niñera, toda la familia lo sabe desde que casi matas a la pobre universitaria que te cuidaba cuando tenias 9 años –sonrió ante el recuerdo– Fugaku estaba furioso.

Sasuke, quien se había mantenido en la puerta durante todo ese tiempo, decidió entrar en la estancia y sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban a situados contra un de las paredes del lugar; justo en frente del gran ventanal con vista a la calle. Sabía a que mujer se refería Itachi, pues ninguna de las niñeras que había tenido cuando niño, había sido más exasperante que esa. Siempre tratándolo como un niño pequeño, siempre detrás de él, pendiente de que hacía y que no. Más que niñera, parecía una acosadora. Y cuando termino por hartarse, ocurrió un incidente. Al parecer la mujer era alérgica a los tulipanes; y casualmente decido que una buena forma de tratar de llevarse mejor con ella seria regalarle una pequeño colgante con pétalos de flores. Con pétalos de tulipanes. El sonido que hacia la ambulancia, junto a los reproches de su madre habían valido la pena.

–Era obvio que estaría molesto. Ya no podría tirársela a ella, ni a la que le siguiera; porque madre decidió que estaba bastante grande para necesitar que me estén cuidando –después de todo, su padre no solo tenía deslices con sus secretarias– De todos modos, ¿qué haces en Japón?

–Atender asuntos personales –respondió simplemente.

–A tu querida prometida no le interesas– eso lo sabían perfectamente él, Itachi y su madre–; así que no veo cual es el asunto personal que tienes que atender aquí.

El mayor dejo de sonreír. El arreglo matrimonial al cual había sido atado por sus padres y el cual no le interesaba en lo absoluto, era en realidad uno de los asuntos que había venido a arreglar; pero eso no tenia por que saberlo el otro.

–A mí tampoco me interesa, creo que eso es más que obvio, tonto hermano menor – contesto cortante– lo que si no es obvio son tus intensiones al regresar a Japón.

Hubo un bastante visible cambio en la expresión en el rostro de su hermano menor, lo que le hizo suponer que tal vez sus suposiciones sobre "la" razón eran correctas.

Discutir con su hermano menor definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas favoritas, principalmente porque estas discusiones siempre duraban más de "unos minutos". Fue casi una hora después cuando por fin su hermanito termino de decirle todo lo que pensaba de él y de la podrida de su familia – que también era suya, irónicamente .

–Y como te lo dijo al principio. No te metas en mis asuntos –y tras decir eso, el otro se fue. Volviendo a azotar la puerta contra el marco a su salida.

Itachi mantuvo su miraba fija en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse, sintiendo que tal vez esta sería la última vez que vería eso durante lo que restara su estancia en el país.

.

_Entro rápidamente en la habitación, dejando en el suelo la mochila que llevaba en el hombro. Acababa de regresar de un fin de semana de acampada con sus amigos en el bosque; y las primeras noticias que escuchaba de boca de las sirvientas de la casa, era que su hermano ya no estaba ahí. Había viajado al extranjero sin explicación alguna._

_Encontró a su madre sentada en la sala, con el teléfono en las manos, escuchando atentamente a quien se encontrara al otro lado de la línea. Le coloco una mano en el hombro, para avisarle de su llegada. Esta se limito a presionar su mano con fuerza, mientras que acercaba el teléfono a él para que pudiera oír también._

_–…siento, realmente lo siento, madre. Pero ya tome una decisión, y…_ padre _me apoya. No voy a volver a Japón nunca más…_

_Las lágrimas de su madre habían terminado por desbordarse al escuchar lo último._

_._

Itachi sonrió amargamente.

–Nunca digas nunca, Sasuke… no a menos que realmente tengas la intención de cumplir con tus palabras.

* * *

><p><em>Tap. Tap. Tap<em>

El golpeteo insistente entre el tacón de su caro calzado extranjero y el insulso piso de la cafetería en la que se encontraba en esos momentos, tenia al casi al borde de la histeria a joven muchacho que atendía las mesas. A Karin no le podía importar menos, no de después de notar la descarada mirada lasciva que le dirigía desde que ingreso al local, a causa del profundo escote de su blusa y la corta minifalda que dejaban al descubierto sus torneadas piernas. Los hombres eran todos iguales, un poco de piel expuesta de más y caían completamente, mostrándose como realmente eran.

_Todos menos él._

Cruzó las piernas, mientras le daba otro bocado a su emparedado. ¿Quien había dicho que la moda era barata? Porque su última salida de compras le había dejado casi en números rojos con la tarjeta y por eso ahora sobrevivía a base de pan, vegetales y agua mineral, por lo menos hasta que volvieran a pagar en la empresa. Suspiró. Aun faltaba medio mes. Completamente abatida, dirigió su mirada al gran ventanal a su lado con vista a la principal avenida de la ciudad. Aun faltaban unos 20 minutos para que terminara su tiempo de almuerzo y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la oficina y seguir clasificando las inmensas pilas de papeles y demás que estaban por todo su escritorio. Mala hora en la que su jefe le dio por dejar independiente la sede de Tokio durante las dos semanas siguientes al lanzamiento del nuevo producto. Todo era un caos.

_Él no habría dejado que esto sucediera._

Observo el pasar de los carros en la calle sin ningún interés, hasta que lo vio. Casi estuvo tentada a quitarse los lentes y frotarse los ojos, o pellizcarse, o cualquier cosa que le confirmara que eso era real. Se mordió los labios pintados de rojo al punto de casi sacarse sangre. Bien, si le estaba doliendo era que no era ninguna ilusión y realmente había visto ese deportivo negro con Uchiha Sasuke en el asiento del piloto voltear la esquina con dirección al edificio de Uchiha Corp.

_Esta aquí, regreso. Pero por él._

Tal vez su almuerzo podría extenderse por unos minutos-horas más. No iba a ser ella quien detuviera a esos dos hermanos si es que se mataban o mataban a alguna desafortunada alma que pasara cerca de ellos cuando la bomba estallara. Porque si algo había aprendido en todos los años que compartió salón con el menor de los Uchiha, es que cuando este se molestaba era mejor no estar dentro de un radio de 200 metros cerca de él, a menos claro, que seas Hyuuga Hinata o Amano Sai y el mal humor del moreno no te haga efecto.

Jugó con la pajita del refresco de limón, alargando todo lo que podía su estancia en el lugar a pesar de su obvio desagrado. Abrió su bolso y busco dentro un espejo. Observo su reflejo y se aseguro de que su largo cabello rojo estuviera arreglado y su maquillaje perfecto. Aun le quedaban unas cuatro horas más de trabajo como secretaria. Estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando el reflejo de al quien detrás de ella le dejo paralizada. Se recupero segundos después de que los dos nuevos clientes de la cafetería ocuparan la mesa contigua a la suya.

_El mundo es un pañuelo, un maldito pañuelo._

Karin observo cuidadosamente a la joven de cabellera rosa y al chico rubio que conversaban animadamente en su mesa. Cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había visto a sus antiguos compañeros de instituto, muchos cabía decir, y ahora veía a tres de los que más marcaron –de diferente forma– su paso por esa etapa.

.

_Sus manos y piernas temblaban cuando se paro frente a él. Casi no reconoció al chico que apodaban príncipe desde que estaba en primaria –y del cual estaba enamorada_ _desde hace muchos años–, en ese muchachito que parecía que en cualquier momento se caería a pedazos. Saco su pañuelo del bolsillo, mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, borrando con él las huellas de las lágrimas que habían resbalado por sus mejillas hasta dar al piso. No permitiría que nadie lo viera en ese estado, ella era la única que tenía ese derecho, por algo era la única chica de su grupo. Ni Juugo ni Suigetsu tendrían tal honor –o tal vez tan desgracia._

_Su voz temblo cuando por fin reunió el valor necesario para decir lo que vino a decirle._

–_Sasuke-kun, él… él lo sabía… Si-siempre lo supo. Solo era un juego…_

_– ¡Ca-callaté!_

_Deslizo uno de sus dedos desde su posición sobre los ojos del azabache, hasta sus labios, silenciando cualquier palabra. Cerró los ojos. Su mano izquierda la sentía húmeda y no quería ver el porqué._

_Acerco su rostro al de él. Sus labios tocaron el dedo que mantenía sellando simbólicamente las palabras de Sasuke. Esto era lo más cerca que estaría de la persona que mas amaba y se sentía satisfecha con eso._

–_Todas sus palabras fueron mentira... Él nunca sintió nada…_

__El tiempo pasó, pero ella casi ni lo sentía, concentrada como estaba en la respiracion del otro, oyendo como esta se normalizaba hasta casi ni sentirla._Sintió un leve tirón en la manga de su uniforme. Lentamente se alejo de su cuerpo, aun sin abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que podía ver si los abría. Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla. Despacio sus parpados se abrieron, observando al chico frente suyo. Sintió miedo._

_–Ahora lo sé._

_Sintió miedo. Esos hermosos ojos negros que le miraban estaban vacios. _

_Un "Lo siento" se quedo atorado en su garganta._

_._

Cerró el espejo, lo guardo en su bolso y se levanto de su sitio. Mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida no pudo evitar volver a dirigir una mirada en dirección ese chico rubio que hace ya siete años obtuvo lo que ella mas deseaba y lo desecho sin ninguna contemplación luego de usarlo como quiso.

Ellos se volverían a encontrar. De eso no había duda. Sasuke y Naruto se volverían a encontrar, pero nadie aseguraba que ese encuentro sería bueno.

Así como nadie aseguraba que no volverían a hacerse daño como en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Observo detenidamente a la joven sentada en frente suyo, esperando escuchar cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle luego de haberle narrado todo lo sucedido el día anterior.<p>

–En serio… ¡No puedo creer que de nuevo tuvieras el gran honor de ver las panties de la linda de Hinata! ¡No es justo! –le grito la chica, casi dejándole sordo en el proceso– Tu puedes verla en interiores, y yo hace mucho que ni puedo cruzar más de dos palabras con mi amiga... Eres un muy mal novio, Naruto_-baka_!

Y ahí iba de nuevo, sobreactuando y exagerando como siempre las cosas. Sakura era su amiga de la infancia, desde ese día en parvulario cuando pensó que sería buena idea hablarle a la niña rara de su salón a quien todos molestaban. Claro, que de niña rara, Sakura ya no tenía nada. Pues a sus 22 años era una de las chicas más populares de la universidad y modelo de una importante revista de ropa juvenil. Sus largos cabellos rosas y sus bonitos ojos verdes hacían que ahí a donde fuera siempre llamara la atención y admiración. Pero también era la que más chicos había rechazado, casi siempre de forma amable, y el "casi" era porque había varias excepciones.

Y es que Sakura no tenía tanto interés en los chicos, pues le atraían más las chicas; aunque claro, ella no perdía la ocasión de librarse de uno que otro admirador molesto a costa suya. Tal vez de ahí había salido esa manía suya de llamarle mal novio cada vez que hacia algo que no le gustaba, y tal vez por eso es que algunos de los chicos de su clase –que se habían creído el jueguito- le miraban mal siempre.

– ¿Eso es lo único que escuchaste de todo lo que te dije? –pregunto molesto consigo mismo por haber pensado que la chica realmente le tomaría atención luego de mencionar el incidente con Hina_-chan_ en el estudio fotográfico de su madre.

–No, ton-to –enfatizo su "tonto" señalándole con la cucharita del helado que estaba comiendo–…Así que Sasuke está aquí, en Tokyo…

–Gracias por el dato, Sakura-chan… Si no me lo dices, nunca me habría dando cuenta–dijo sarcástico–. Por supuesto que está aquí, no te estoy diciendo que me tropecé con él a la salida del subterráneo?

–Ya, ya –dijo la de mechas rosas, pero sin prestarle más atención que a su postre– La verdad es que me temía que esto pasara desde que ayer me entere que Itachi estaba en Japón– mencionó mas para sí misma que para el otro.

Apretó con más fuerza el vaso de su bebida al escuchar el nombre. Ese nombre. Itachi Uchiha. Lo que decía su amiga NO podía ser cierto. No podía. Esa persona no podía estar en Japón. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlarse antes de poder articular palabra.

Sakura observo cuidadosamente a su acompañante, sin dejar que su expresión cambiara en ningún momento en respuesta a la extraña –pero esperada– reacción ocurrida tras mencionar el nombre. Tal vez debió guardarse para si esa información.

– ¿Por qué. No. Me. Lo. Dijiste? –le recrimino a su amiga, mientras se levantaba del asiento y apoyaba los brazos en la mesa, inclinándose sobre la de mechas rosa. Su voz se había elevado una octava mientras seguía hablando y Sakura agradecía haber escogido los sitios más alejados de los demás clientes– Ambos sabemos que aun hay asuntos que tengo que resolver con él muy imbécil.

La joven fijo sus ojos verdes en los suyos, de un intenso azul. Con esa mirada que le hacía pensar que podía ver a través de él, y en verdad era así.

–Por eso mismo no te lo dije –respondió de forma aburrida, como quien ha repetido varias veces lo mismo y aun no ha logrado que le entiendan.

–Pero…

–Te recuerdo que por muy bastardo e imbécil que sea Itachi –le cortó–, él sigue siendo mi…_prometido…_–la última palabra fue dicha con todo el desagrado que le causaba tener algún tipo de relación con él susodicho

Naruto miró a la joven sentada frente suyo, quien a diferencia de él lucia tan tranquila como acostumbraba a estar, recordando muy tarde el lazo que a ambos los unía con la familia Uchiha.

Lazos que ambos desearían olvidar, aunque fuera imposible.

Lazos de los que habían jurado nunca volver a hablar.

Lazos que debían ser cortados lo más pronto posible antes de que les hicieran más daño.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ok, lo sé. No tengo perdón por todo el tiempo que me he demorado en actualizar. Ni que decir todo lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que estuvo ausente. Porque sí, pasaron muchas cosas. Y entre ellas hay una en especial que directamente tiene que ver con este fic.<p>

Este intento de fic gano el tercer puesto en el "Festival Literario Sasunaru", categoría longshot. Yeah! pueden creerlo? Yo aun no lo hago y eso que ya pasaron varios meses desde la salida de los resultados. Esto fue una de las causas de que me demorara con este capítulo, pues originalmente yo debía publicarlo por el mes de noviembre (más o menos) pero luego de que me comunicaran esta noticia y volviera a leer el- en ese entonces- segundo capítulo que tenia comenzado me bajaron el ánimo. Lo borré completamente y lo rehíce. Y lo volví a borrar y rehacer. Y lo volví a borrar y ... bueno entienden el punto ^^ nunca quedaba satisfecha con el resultado hasta que por fin logre escribir algo casi pasable (que es esto) y decidí que ya no podía aplazarlo más y pues publique.

Me disculpo con las personas que esperaban algo más de este segundo capítulo (tal vez aclarar algunas cosas que deje en el aire el capitulo pasado) pero todo sucederá a su debido tiempo. Este fic no sera largo, lo tengo planificado para no más de 5 capítulos.

Algo que debo aclarar antes que me olvide! el capitulo pasado menciones que este fic lo escribí en respuesta algo que me disgusta de fandom actual de Naruto. Creo que mejor lo aclaro antes de que haya malentendidos y otras cosas.

Yo no tengo nada contra las chicas muy fans de la serie que creen que por gustarle dos personajes del fandom (sea cual sea el fandom) pueden intentar escribir un fic, crear sus personajes originales y luego ponerles los nombres de anime de su elección y luego vendernos eso como una historia. Mucho menos con las que creen que estereotipizar a sus personajes favoritos es Cute~ Sasuke no es una macho sádico bien seme y Naruto definitivamente NO es una niñita llorona que le perdona todas los desplantes a bastardo.

Asi que si algo odio mas del fandom de Naruto es las estúpidas historias cliché donde Sasuke es el maldito seme rompe culos de su escuela, que se tira al primero que se cruza enfrente y es irresistible a todo ser viviente (animales y plantas incluidos por obviedad de que son seres vivientes) y que por una apuesta con su sequito de amigos-sirvientes- gorilas sin inteligencia, se decide a conquistar a Naruto –quien es el nerd de la escuela y el único que no ha caído en las garras del cabrón de Sasuke porque es muy feito-afeminado-que se yo, y por lo tanto aun conserva su virginidad intacta; la cual será el premio a obtener por Sasuke. Pero inexplicablemente - y de forma poco previsible- se termina enamorando del Naruto-nerd y decide que lo protegerá (entiéndase: no tomara su flor -esto me dio risa escribir- xD) Naruto lleva enamorado de él desde que nació (yo nunca entendí esto) y por eso lo acepta. Follan. Follan más. Naruto se entera de lo de la apuesta y con el corazón roto decide odiar a Sasuke-bastardo. Sasuke le pide perdón y Naruto acepta. Follan. Y luego todos felices =) (creo que voy a vomitar... x_X)

Así que ya saben lo que me molesta del fandom ^^ Si este fic tendrá algo parecido? Mmm... tal vez, pero obviamente con más sentido común que el cliché promedio-bajo.

Se cuidan y hasta la próxima actualización :)

Byebye

Pd: "Sakura es lesbiana?" preguntan ustedes, yo respondo "No exactamente!" Luego explicare esto mejor.


	3. Chapter 3

Creo que no tengo palabras para disculparme por todo el tiempo que me demoóo actualizar... Y pensar que ya paso un año desde que empezé este fic tan raro y solo va por el tercer capitulo *avergonzada al 1000...0%*

No distraigo mas con mis cosas, lean el capitulo y pues... espero que les guste =)

* * *

><p>III. No todo es lo que parece<p>

.

.

.

–_Please… don't… do not do this…¡PLEASE, DO NOT!_

El sonido de vidrio resquebrajándose resonó por toda la calle. Los transeúntes mas cercanos se pararon en seco al escucharlo y los que se encontraban mas alejados comenzaron a acercarse a la fuente del sonido. Los curiosos no faltaron, tratando de saber lo ocurrido y varias jovencitas de secundaria tomaban fotos con sus celulares y subían comentarios a la red.

Ajena a todo el alboroto que había causado, Ino se dejo caer por el borde de lo que quedaba del escaparate de vidrio de una de las boutiques más exclusivas de Los Ángeles, y que en un arranque de desesperación había roto al golpearlo con su codo. Sendas gotas de sangre recorrían su antebrazo derecho, pasando por su muñeca, hasta el suelo, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en la acera.

Asió con fuerza su celular con su mano, ignorando el dolor pulsante del brazo herido. Ignoro todo a su alrededor. Nada tenía sentido. Escuchaba los murmullos a su alrededor, así como las vagas palabras de desconocidos dirigiéndose a ella.

No importaba. No después de esas palabras.

"_Lo mejor es que terminemos"_

Esas habían sido las únicas palabras que no había querido escuchar salir de sus labios, por las que habría dado todo lo que tenía para evitar, pero… ahora había sucedido.

Las diversas bolsas de sus compras estaban desparramadas a su lado, pero su vista se mantenía en una en especial, una pequeña bolsita azul que contenía la razón de su día de compras.

Estaba a punto de tomarla en manos cuando sintió una mano que se le acercaba titubeante.

–_Miss… let me help you-_

–_Don't touch me._

Ino apartó con un simple aspaviento la ayuda de la joven dependienta de la boutique. Lo que menos quería es que le tuviera lastima una simple empleada que trabajaba para la empresa de su familia. Se levanto como pudo, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la pequeña bolsa azul. Se aparto los largos cabellos rubios de su rostro y fijo su mirada celeste en la calle del frente.

Un elegante deportivo negro se estaciono sin ser notado frente suyo. Un hombre bajo del coche y procedió a abrirle la puerta para que ingresara.

La multitud de curiosos aun no se dispersaba, pero en cuanto el auto arrancó, cada uno siguió su camino comentado el extraño episodio presenciado.

.

Hinata deslizo sus dedos lentamente por sus piernas, mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Levanto seguidamente el brazo derecho y aparto sensualmente sus largos cabellos negros a un lado, dejándolos caer por el reposabrazos hasta la alfombra.

El sonido de la cámara registrando cada uno de sus movimientos ya no le ponía tan nerviosa como al principio, pero aun no lograba acostumbrarse del todo. Se sentía incomoda y avergonzada. Su personalidad introvertida siempre la había limitado en esos lindes, por lo que tenía pocas fotografías de su infancia. De hecho, si los azahares del destino no hubieran conspirado en su contra jamás en su vida habría considerado posar para un foto, y menos si esta seria exhibida en una revista.

–Perfecta como siempre, Hinata_-san_. Eso es todo.

Se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz femenina que se dirigió a ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de granate y deseo que la tierra se la tragara. ¿Porque eso le ocurría a ella? Rápidamente se sentó en el sillón de forma más ortodoxa, tratando de dar una apariencia más correcta, todo lo contrario a la de unos minutos atrás.

Kushina Uzumaki se encontraba frente a ella con sus cabellos rojos sueltos al aire y su mirada violeta fija en ella. La mujer que había sido su figura materna y ejemplo a seguir desde que su madre falleciera cuando ella aun iba al jardín de niños.

–Kushina-san… gracias por su duro trabajo… –logró decir a pesar de su nerviosismo. A su alrededor los fotógrafos y demás ayudantes alistaban las cámaras y luces para retirarlas. Y ella decidió levantarse del sofá para que pudieran también retirarlo.

–Tan educada como siempre… ¡Se mas fresca! –Kushina enfatizo sus palabras con el movimiento de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas alrededor de Hinata– ¡Muestra más piel! Es verano después de todo.

–No creo que eso sea… – asió con más fuerza la chaqueta que vestía, evitando que la mujer mayor se la quitara.

–Así nunca llamarás la atención de los chicos… –Hinata se sonrojo y trato de decirle que eso no le importaba cuando…–, y menos la de mi Naruto.

Ahora definitivamente había creado una nueva tonalidad de rojo en sus mejillas. Habia ocaciones como esats em la que Hinata creai que la actitud jovial y divertida de la madre de Naruto no le ayudaba mucho. Su admiración por la bermeja no habia disminuaido con el pasar de los años, mientras la conocía mas a profundidad, pero el que ella bromeara y se divirtiera a su costa no le gustaba.

– ¡Kushina-san! No… diga… eso…

La otra mujer solo rio ante la obvia vergüenza de su protegida. Ella veía a Hinata como la hija que no tenia, era por eso que apoyaba bastante el intento de la chica por conquistar el corazón de su único hijo; pero el problema estaba en Naruto y su manera tan despistada de ir por la vida sin enterarse de gran cosa.

Kushina sería tan feliz el día en que ese rubio hijo suyo llegara a la casa y dijera que estaba saliendo con Hinata. Pero mientras el milagro la hacía esperar, era divertido molestar un poco a la de ojos perla con el tema.

–Ya, ya –la calmó, mientras se hacía a un lado para facilitarle a los empleados su trabajo de desocupar la habitación –De todos modos, no era por eso que vine –le tendió un sobre –Llego esto para ti.

Hinata tomo entre sus dedos la carta, sin entender, pero cuando vio el remitente, supo que era lo que sucedía.

–Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia, Kushina-san.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Ni se molesto en cambiarse la ropa, solo tomó su bolso del casillero donde lo había dejado al entrar y entro al elevador con destino al primer piso.

Salió al pasillo y camino con dirección a la salida. Diviso una cabellera rubia muy conocida para ella en el recibidor, por lo que se dirigió a él. Estaba por saludar a Naruto cuando parte de la conversación que este mantenía por teléfono la alcanzó.

–…_estás loca, Sakura-chan! El que Sasuke haya regresado no cambia nada… no lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora._

Se quedo a medio camino de Naruto, aun asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar

.

_Se mantuvo en silencio durante todo lo que duro el ataque de furia, apoyada contra la puerta del cuarto en el pasillo. El sonido de vidrio haciendo añicos, cosas caer, y acero chocando contra acero la asustó un poco, pero ni así se atrevió a dar aviso._

_Dejo que la persona dentro de la habitación se calmara y cuando sintió que ya había pasado la peor parte, se decido a abrir la puerta de la habitación de Naruto._

_El rubio estaba tirado en su cama, la cual estaba completamente deshecha, con el brazo derecho tapando sus ojos. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre y como el sonido le dijo, con varios objetos rotos en el piso. Un álbum de fotografías estaba tirado en la alfombra y muchas de sus fotos estaban revueltas e incluso rotas._

_Naruto se dio cuenta de su presencia al instante, pero tuvo que esperar un rato antes de que este le _hablara.

–_Que tan estúpido se tiene que ser para terminar cayendo en tu propio juego, Hina-chan… _

_Hinata no sabía que responder en ese momento, pero supo que cualquier cosa que dijera, seguramente no sería lo que Naruto esperaba escuchar._

_Levanto del suelo una foto de Sasuke, que recordaba haber tomado ella misma, a petición del rubio, durante el festival escolar y que mostraba al de ojos negros, dormido en la azotea con las orejas de gatos del café cosplay que realizó su clase, completamente arrugada._

"_Lo suficiente como para enamorarse" habría querido decirle, pero permaneció en silencio._

_._

Sonrió al encargado de la puerta, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Aferró con fuerza su bolso y prosiguió su camino.

No importaba que tan fuertes fueran sus sentimientos por Naruto, ni que Kushina-san estuviera de acuerdo o que todo su círculo de amigos pensara que ellos eran _algo_ desde secundaria. Lo único que importaba era el hecho que el rubio jamás la miraría más allá de su papel como amiga.

Y Hinata estaba conforme con eso; ella solo quería estar ahí para Naruto, ya sea como amiga, amante o una simple conocida. Ella aceptaría el lugar que Naruto le ofreciera en su corazón, sin importar el titulo que este tuviera; era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar el pasado.

Para compensar el pecado que cometió.

.

Subió las escaleras sin importarle los gritos de su nana hacia su persona. Ino ya se había dado cuenta de su brazo vendado y sus ojos rojos, no hacía falta que esa mujer se lo dijera.

Ingreso a su habitación y rápidamente abrió la puerta del vestidor. Rebusco entre los cajones inferiores hasta que encontró una cartera de cuero. Lo abrió y retiro todo el efectivo que se encontraba ahí. Seguidamente se dirigió a la parte trasera del cuarto y escogió una de las maletas que se encontraban ahí.

En veinte minutos ya tenía todo listo.

Bajo con su equipaje sin que nadie la notara. Tomó las llaves de su auto de la vitrina de la cochera y metió sus cosas en la maletera. Abrió la puerta del conductor mientras marcaba un número en su móvil.

–_This is the…_

–_My name is Ino Namikaze… flight to Tokyo nearest having leaves in three hours… get me a seat on it._

Él no podía dejarla.

Sasuke no iba a dejarla.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Deben estar pensando... WTF? Ino y Sasuke? como sucedió? bueno... a su debido tiempo explicare todo, incluido el "pecado" de Hinata.<p>

A partir de este capitulo creo que ya pueden ir haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que pasó entre Naruto y Sasuke. Déjenme sus teorías en los comentarios y a la persona que se acerque mas... el próximo capitulo se lo dedico y me puede pedir cualquier cosa ^^

Bye~

Pd: Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que comentaron _Call me maybe, me hicieron muuuuy feliz.  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Cartas sobre la mesa

.

.

.

_**Detente. Este mal. Debes detenerte. AHORA.**_

_Esas palabras se repetían en su mente constantemente desde que había tomado su decisión. _

_**Algo va a salir mal. Muchas cosas pueden salir muy mal. **_

_Pero no hizo caso. Nunca había hecho mucho caso a lo que su conciencia le decía. Actuaba sin pensar y luego enfrentaba las consecuencias._

–**Él nunca te va a dar el lugar que esperas… Jamás va a enfrentar a nuestro padre… No va a terminar con ella por ti… Pero yo…**

_En ese momento había querido reírse. ¿El lugar que esperaba? Él no había esperado nada desde un principio. Pero no entendía porque esas palabras le habían molestado tanto, en especial lo de _No va a terminar con ella por ti…

_Tal vez…_

_Tal vez porque se había enamorado de él. _

_¿Y ahora como enfrentaba esta consecuencia?_

_Solo podía escapar antes de que todo se volviera un completo desastre._

.

Acomodó el último tulipán en su sitio, y retrocedió dos pasos para poder admirar su obra de arte. Esta vez sí que se había lucido. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar el lugar perfecto en el cual exhibirlo.

–Uchiha-sama, la esperan en el salón.

Mikoto no esperaba a ninguna visita para esa mañana, pero no necesito pensar mucho para tener una idea de quién podía ser la persona que había llegado sin anunciar su visita.

–Gracias por avisarme, Fumi-san. Dile a Kushina que estoy con ella en cinco minutos.

La joven hizo una reverencia ante la señora de la casa y se retiró del jardín con dirección a la mansión.

Mikoto dejo los guantes que usaba en uno de los pedestales del lugar, así como también el mandil blanco y las tijeras de jardinería. Se acomodó su negro cabello con los dedos en frente del espejo de marco de plata que se encontraba en una de las columnas del lugar y limpio una mancha de tierra de su rostro de piel blanca y ojos negros. Una vez lista, tomó entre sus delicadas manos el florero victoriano que contenía su hermoso arreglo floral, e ingresó a la casa co el mayor cuidado posible de no estropearlo.

–Ey, Miko-chan; sino caminas con cuidado te caerás en cualquier momento.

La de mechas negras sonrió ante el comentario y procedió a colocar entre los brazos de su pelirroja amiga su carga.

–En ese caso, te dejare que me ayudes.

La sorpresa en los ojos verde de su amiga la hizo sonreír, y agradeció que la usual falta de cuidado de su visita no le impidiera dejar el florero a salva en una de la mesas del salón.

–Yo que vengo a visitarte y me recibes de esta manera. Solo espero que la próxima vez , en vez de floreros me des ramen –Kushina rió jovialmente, mientras se sentaba de forma desprolija en uno de los suaves y mullidos sofás.

Mikoto acomodo su ropa, antes de tomar asiento, mientras le hacía señas a la joven del servicio para que les trajera té y galletas.

–Puedo hacer que te preparen ramen, ¿sabes? Pero es muy temprano aun para el almuerzo. Como vas con el estudio ¿igual de alborotada que siempre?

Kushina hizo un mohín, por la obvia alusión a su falta de preocupación y orden en cuanto a su trabajo. Mikoto mejor que nadie sabía lo buena que era ella en todo lo referente a fotografía y moda, pero el desastre que era para administrarlo.

–Minato se encarga de lo difícil, y Naruto también me está ayudando. Pero no vine para hablar de eso. Necesito pedirte un favor.

La azabache supo en cuanto cruzó su mirada negra con la verde de la otra que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar a continuación

– ¡Te necesito como modelo!

… pero que de todas maneras iba a aceptar.

–…

– ¿Y?

–…Esta bien…

Telepatía entre mujeres, suponía.

O tal vez era que conocía a la otra tan bien como a ella misma. No por nada eran mejores amigas desde la primaria.

.

Ino observó el paisaje que se presentaba frente a ella, a través de la ventana. La capital del país del sol naciente. Su ciudad natal, aunque ella no la sintiera así.

Al fin había llegado.

Sin prestar mucha atención a lo que la auxiliar de vuelo tenía para comunicarle, empezó a buscar en su bolso de mano el celular que había comprado en uno de los locales comerciales del aeropuerto antes de abordar su vuelo. Deslizó su índice, en el que se veía una manicura perfecta, por la pantalla; desbloqueándolo y seleccionando el icono de mensaje.

Le haría una agradable visita a _su_ Sasuke, y de paso se reencontraría con su primo.

Naruto se sorprendería tanto al verla después de tantos años.

.

Sasuke había tenido el presentimiento de que ese día no debía haberse levantado. Y a pesar de que sus presentimientos nunca se equivocaban, no había hecho caso.

Ahora se arrepentía.

O también podía culpar a Karin por obligarlo a acompañarla a esa exposición. O por no decirle a quien pertenecía. O sobre ocultarle quienes más asistirían. O más importante, a su hermano por liberar su ocupada agenda con el pretexto _Llevas una semana aquí y aun no has salido de turista. Te doy vacaciones._

_Mierda._

Naruto se sentía de la misma manera; y también tenía su propia lista de personas a quienes culpar. Empezando por Sakura y su estúpida idea de jalarlo a cualquier lugar en donde se escuchara el nombre _Hinata Hyuuga_. O a la misma Hinata por haberle impedido rechazar la invitación que colocó en sus manos. O incluso a su madre por realizar tal exposición.

–Ni se te ocurra hacer algo extraño, bastardo.

–Ya quisieras, estúpido.

Si, definitivamente a ninguno de los dos le agradaba esa situación.

Estar encerrado en uno de los angostos y pequeños cuartos de almacén de la sala de exposiciones, con la persona que habías jurado no volver a ver; no era la mejor de la situaciones.

–Esto es tú culpa, tonto

– ¿De qué hablas? Si yo soy el más afectado. Es tu novia, ¿no? Para que escapas.

–Es mi ex… y por sobre todo tú prima _favorita._

Naruto lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Yo también soy tu ex… y no te veo escapando de mí. O espera, si lo hiciste y con ella.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada negra hacia el rubio a su lado, el cual estaba sentado sobre una de las gradas de la escalera de servicio que se encontraba ahí.

–No hables de cobardes que escapan cuando la situación los supera, que frente a mi tengo al mejor exponente de eso.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

–Yo… yo no escapé. Simplemente adelante un hecho que ya veía venir.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–De…

–Espera, no me importa. Hace mucho que me dejo de importar.

.

_Los ojos aguamarina de Gaara lo miraron fijamente, antes de decírselo._

–_Hinata ya lo confirmó. Ellos están saliendo desde hace dos años. Era ella la chica que vieron salir del cuarto de Naruto en esa fiesta del año pasado. Si que te la jugó bien, Sasuke. Quien lo hubiera dicho… _

_._

–Supongo que tienes razón.

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, hizo que sus miradas se encontraran por unos segundos. Azul y negro.

–Supongo que ya no hay peligro.

.

–_Él nunca te va a dar el lugar que esperas… Jamás va a enfrentar a nuestro padre… No va a terminar con ella por ti… Pero yo…_

–_Tú nunca vas a aceptar que Sasuke prefiera a otra persona, en vez de a ti, Itachi. Y yo no esperó que Sasuke me elija sobre mi prima. _

_Yo solo esperaba poder devolverle la misma rosa con espinas que me dio de niños. Lástima que las espinas se me clavaran antes de poder entregársela._

_._

–… ¿Se puede saber… que significa esto?

Ino observó con incredulidad la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos.

No podía ser cierto.

Sasuke no podía estar besando a su primo. No en ese momento. No en este tiempo.

Ella había ganado. Ella se lo había ganado a Naruto.

Entonces… ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oh Dios~ No tengo perdón! 6 meses sin actualiza... U.u Pero esto me ha llevado un gran sacrifico poder escribir. Lo ironico es que estos seis meses estuve super bloqueada con esta historia y de pronto hoy me siento frente a mi laptop, abro el archivo y sin pretenderlo termino el capitulo xD ya tengo decidido como seguirán los siguientes capítulos, por lo que espero no demorarme tanto.<p>

Gracias por leer, y doble gracias a las personas que me dejaron review~ ^^ Me hacen tan feliz

Pd: Decidí borrar el capitulo anterior xq la verdad no estoy para nada contenta con él. Tal vez lo re suba, pero esta vez como parte de un capitulo y no como anexo.

Pd2: Tienes dudas sobre el capi? No te preocupes, es normal. Yo tbm las tengo xD Pero espero que pronto pueda explicar los extraños comportamientos de mis personajes. Ahhh... y la escena de Kushina y Mikoto no esta de mas, en serio. Pronto se verá su importancia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fue inevitable**

.

.

.

– ¿Podrías dejar de culparme por tu desliz? Yo no te obligue a besar a Sasuke… de nuevo.

El ruidito desaprobatorio que hizo Hinata, sentada a su lado, no le ayudo a sentirse mejor. Tampoco la ligereza con la que Sakura estaba tomando el tema en cuestión. Dios, quería golpear algo. De ser posible a sí mismo.

–Preferiría no hablar de este tipo de temas en un lugar tan público, Sakura-san. Muchos oídos indiscretos alrededor…

La pelirosa se llevo una mano a boca, percatándose tardíamente del lugar en que se encontraban reunidos. La cafetería de la universidad, mal lugar. Muy mal lugar.

–Lo siento, Hinata –junto sus manos frente a su rostro, pidiendo disculpas por su impertinencia a la joven frente a ella– No volverá a pasar.

Naruto, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hyuuga, se golpeo el rostro con las palmas. Le molestaba la forma tan sumisa que adquiría el carácter de su amiga de la infancia cuando la de cabellos negros estaba presente. Dios, que era tan obvia que resultaba estresante observarla.

–No te preocupes, luego me lo compensaras.

Lo dicho.

–Chicas, si van a comenzar a coquetear descaradamente frente a mí, les rogaría que lo hicieran cuando estemos los tres solos y sin público alrededor que pudiera sufrir un sangrado nasal por la escena _yuri _gratuita.

No necesito ver el rostro de Hinata para saber que se había sonrojado hasta las raíces del cabello por su comentario. _Naruto, idiota_ y el sonido de sus costillas siendo golpeadas por unos tacos aguja cinco; tampoco había necesidad de preguntar a razón de que Sakura lo estaba agrediendo, de nuevo. Se frotó el lugar, buscando aminorar el dolor. La pelirosa no era conocida por su delicadeza.

– ¿Que vas a hacer con Ino?

Y ahí estaba el problema más importante y la razón principal para estar reunidos. Ino, su _adorada prima_; y su repentino regreso a tierras japonesas luego de tantos años en el extranjero.

–Nada –sus dedos fueron firmemente apretados por los de Hinata – No voy a hacer nada.

–Y sobre Sasuke…?

El rubio suspiró frustrado. El tema del cual no quería hablar. ¿Qué hacer? Se habían besado luego de cierta confluencia de situaciones para nada planeadas; y habían sido descubiertos por una incrédula Ino, quien no daba crédito a sus ojos –y que cuando se recupero del shock inicial lo había abofeteado para luego salir corriendo–. Más oportuna, imposible.

–No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

Sakura se reclinó sobre el respaldo del sofá, llevándose a los labios una de las galletas de la cesta sobre la mesita de té. Hinata, frente a ella, repasaba con los dedos los rubios cabellos del Naruto con actitud ausente. La de ojos esmeralda intuía que sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos de ahí, en una época que ella daría todo por cambiar. _Eso no fue tu culpa, Hina._

–No voy a tratar de entender tus motivos para lo que hiciste esa noche, pero si tú aun sientes algo… –dejo la frase sin concluir.

Naruto se irguió de su improvisada cama exaltada ante lo dicho por la otra.

–Yo no…

–Tú sí.

Se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo como rebatir sus palabras.

Hinata tenía un don para ver a través de él. Saber y entender cosas de las cuales ni él mismo se percataba. Siempre había sido así.

Tal vez por eso ella jamás había intentado nada mas con él, porque se daba cuenta que lo suyo no tenía futuro.

.

– ¡No puedo creer que me convencieras para hacerlo!

Kushina rió ante la actitud avergonzada de la azabache. ¡Mikoto necesitaba un poco de adrenalina en su vida! Y ella como buena amiga que era, se la había proporcionado.

–Pero si sales hermosa. ¡Aun somos jóvenes y tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco a costas de los hombres!

Mikoto dejo la tablet sobre la mesa, la cual aun mostraba las fotografías de la sesión que tuvo el día anterior, y suspiró cansada. Ahora recién se ponía a considerar las consecuencias de sus displicencias con Kushina_. Fugaku no va a estar nada feliz cuando vea esto._ Y no es que a ella le importara mucho su opinión sobre sus acciones, pero la familia tenía una reputación que mantener. _Aunque él también ha hecho lo suyo con sus aventuras de oficina. Y con las niñeras universitarias._

Aunque su esposo hubiera tratado de mantener sus deslices extramatrimoniales fuera de su conocimiento, jamás lo había logrado. Ella lo supo desde el mismo momento en que conocía a la señorita de turno –o al asistente, su esposo jamás había discriminado en ese sentido–; no era tan estúpida como para pensar que su querido contrataba a sus empleados valorando solo sus habilidades y destrezas laborales.

–Solo espero que no hagas mal uso de esto…

–Vamos, ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos? Tu sabes que yo jamás sería capaz de…

Pero Mikoto no pudo saber de lo que su amiga jamás sería capaz ya que Kushina, frente a ella, de pronto cayó. Su vista fija es un punto detrás de ella. Curiosa sobre que podría suscitar tal reacción en la pelirroja, decidió girarse para poder saber que era lo que la otra miraba con tanta estupefacción.

– ¿Qué. í? –dijo la pelirroja, destilando hiel en cada una de sus palabras.

–Tanto tiempo sin verte, tía. Y a usted también, querida nuera –respondió una voz cantarina

Ino sonrió radiante, sin prestar atención a la incrédula mirada de las dos mujeres mayores. Japón siempre le traía tantas satisfacciones. Lástima que no pudiera pasar más tiempo en esas tierras. Tal vez debería considerar alargar su visita. Sobre todo si podía conseguir tal expresión en la esposa de su querido tío.

–Largo de aquí, Ino. Y no pienso repetirlo dos veces. Te dije que jamás regresaras –Kushina apretó fuerte el móvil en su mano derecha. Si esa niña no salía de su vista en menos de un minuto ella no se hacía responsable de lo que ocurriera.

–Pero si usted no manda sobre mí. Yo hago lo que deseo. _Siempre lo he hecho._ –la rubia jugueteo con las borlas de su bufanda, e ignorando la advertencia, se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar.

–Tal parece que a pesar de los años aun no aprendes modales. –Mikoto se levanto de su sitió, negándose a estar en la misma habitación en la que Ino Namikaze permaneciera

Ino sonrió en toda respuesta– ¿Y qué tal esta Fugaku-san? La última vez que lo vi estaba bastante cómodo con su nueva secretaria entre las piernas. Mándele mis buenos deseos.

Mikoto sabía que era muy inmaduro dejarse provocar por una jovencita que tenia la edad de ser su hija. Kushina también estaba consciente de eso; pero saber y hacer no siempre van de la mano. Y los problemas pasados muy pocas veces se pueden olvidar o perdonar. No cuando la fuente de ellos está frente a ti vestida con ropa de diseñador y una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

– Me temo que eso no es de la incumbencia de alguien ajena a la familia; ya que gracias a dios, mi hijo ya se canso de ti.

–Pero mi Sasuke no se ha cansado de mí. Él me ama. Nos amamos. Simplemente está confundido.

–Deja de engañarte a ti misma, niña. Él ya te dejó –La azabache no estaba para seguir con los desvaríos de una cría rubia con serios problemas psicológicos. Su hijo le había comunicado la gran noticia hace unos días, y ella no había podido estar más que feliz por eso.

La sonrisa que había llevado Ino desde que ingreso se borró en un segundo. La miro furiosamente, rebatiéndole con lo que ella consideraba una verdad absoluta.

–¡No lo hizo! Fue Naruto quien lo está confundiendo... Siempre trata de quitármelo, pero no lo lograra. Yo ya le gane una vez, y lo volveré a hacer –Ino se levantó del sillón –Ya lo verán. Las invitare a mi boda, no lo duden – Y sin más que decir, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta, azotándola contra el marco.

Kushina volteó a ver a Mikoto, sus ojos reflejando la confusión que la no grata visita le había dejado.

–¿Que es lo que está loca ha dicho sobre nuestros hijos?

Mikoto solo negó, no queriendo hablar de ese tema con la otra. Tantos años se había mantenido callada, pero al parecer el destino se empeñaba en desenterrar todos los problemas que había pensado olvidar.

_Kushina, cuando podré decirte que lo que paso hace casi diez años también fue tu culpa. Tuya, mía… y sobre todo de Minato. _

.

Naruto deslizó sus dedos por las páginas gastadas del álbum de fotos. Cuantas veces había querido deshacerse de él, pero no había podido hacerlo. Después de todo, eso era una parte de sí mismo. Una parte de su pasado que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas olvidar, borrar de su memoria. O tal vez cambiar.

¿Cuántas veces se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si su encuentro con Sasuke hubiera sucedido en otras circunstancias? Si Ino no hubiera interferido. Si Itachi no le hubiera hecho sentir tan inseguro. Si él no hubiera involucrado a Hinata de esa manera.

Pero luego se daba cuenta de lo inútil que eso era. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

–_Ino no ha cambiado nada. Sigue igual a como eran en secundaría. ¿No lo crees?_

Sakura tenía razón. No es que él hubiera esperado que lo hiciera. Ino siempre había sido así. Incluso desde antes de conocerla y tratarla, él ya sabía del complejo de princesa que se cargaba su _prima_. Era esa una de las razones para haberse negado en rotundo a aceptarla en su casa. De no haber muerto los padres de la Ino – los cuales eran grandes amigos de su padre- muchas cosas serían diferentes en esos momentos.

–_Pero de no haber estado Ino ahí, tú y Sasuke-kun jamás se habrían hablado. Deberías considerar eso antes de quejarte._

¿Jamás? Podría ser cierto. Ellos no habían logrado llevarse bien durante las veces en que sus madres los habían tenido en una misma habitación. Había sido solo hasta que Ino llego a su vida –y trajo tantos problemas– que decidió acercarse a al morocho. Pasar más tiempo con él, esforzarse en ser amigos y de esa manera molestar a la rubia.

Si Ino no hubiera desarrollado una obsesión malsana con Sasuke, él no habría tenido la necesidad de fingir interés cuando el otro se le confesó; y mucho menos haber aceptado salir con él, a pesar de la relación que él tenía con la otra. Porque Ino pensaba que ya había ganado al obtener la aprobación del padre de Sasuke y una promesa de compromiso; pero él tenía los sentimientos de Sasuke, y eso siempre pesaba más.

A veces, al recordar esos días, se daba cuenta que había sido un verdadero bastardo. Pero luego recordaba todo lo que le hizo Sasuke, y sabía que no había sido el único.

Al final, ambos se habían hecho daño mutuamente.

Eran adolescentes, después de todo.

.

Hinata llevaba mirando la pecera del gran salón bastante rato. No era la primera vez que estaba en el lugar, varias sesiones fotográficas en las que había participado habían ocurrido ahí mismo. Pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de admirar la decoración por más de cinco minutos. Ahora si podía.

–No recordaba que te gustaran los peces, Hinata.

–Hya!

Se sobresalto tanto al escuchar a alguien hablarle desde atrás que tropezó con los bajos de su bufanda y se precipito al piso.

Sasuke la tomo por el brazo, evitando que la muchacha cayera.

–S-sasuke-san, mu-muchas gracias... –suspiró aliviada al ver que no había caído.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata se soltó del agarre y arreglo sus ropas. Sus ojos pálidos no se desviaron en ningún momento mientras hablaba.

–Deseo hablar contigo, Sasuke-san ¿Podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? Es importante.

El azabache le sostuvo la mirada, esperando que como en tiempos pasados, se acobardara y terminara huyendo. No sucedió esta vez. Resignándose a tener que atender a la chica, giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con dirección a uno de los ascensores del hotel. Su habitación estaría bien. Ella le siguió.

Cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, Hinata se plantó frente a él y dijo lo último que había esperado escuchar de ella.

–Deberías regresar con Naruto-kun.

.

.

.


End file.
